Naruto Chronicles: Love to Hate
by King Cairo
Summary: Slash-fic. Full Summary inside. I do not own Naruto. Warning: Minato bashing, Kushina bashing, & council bashing. Rated M for Safety.


gtNaruto Chronicles: Love to Hate

Chapter 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts, author narrating, and mind link…: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking directly

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: Minato Namikaze had originally planned to seal the fox's chakra into Cairo and the soul into Naruto. However, his plan didn't go exactly as planned. When Minato and Kushina ignore Naruto in favor of his twin, said twin devotes every moment of his time to Naruto. Sadly, their parents' actions have caused a backlash that no one could foresee.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto Namikaze sighed as he stared out his window. He could only watch in sadness as his parents trained his twin brother while casting him aside. Still, he could never blame Cairo for any of this.

In his eyes, the fault laid solely with their parents. It had started over seven years ago with the Kyūbi attack. Minato Namikaze, the famed Yondaime Hokage, chose to seal the demon's chakra into Cairo while sealing the soul into Naruto.

This is why he chose to train Cairo at an early age while feeding Naruto the same bullshit almost every day. He would always give Naruto a smile and say, "We'll begin your training once you enter the academy."

Even with the ire he held for his parents, he couldn't bring himself to hate Cairo for three very specific reasons.

_**The first reason why Naruto couldn't hate his brother**_ was that Cairo had told him something that Minato had overlooked. Apparently, the Yondaime accidently split the fox in half instead of separating the chakra from the soul.

It was a concept that had both twins constantly thinking of their father as an idiot. After all, it didn't make sense that a supposed sealing master could make such a critical error in judgment. To the twins, that kind of a mistake is one only made by fools.

_**Naruto second reason for not holding any hatred for his brother**_ was that instead of acting like a pretentious jackass, Cairo dedicated every moment of his free time to being there for Naruto.

Whenever Minato and Kushina were away from the mansion, Cairo would give Naruto private lessons in the clans' techniques. Also, whenever Naruto made a request for something, he would usually be ignored by their parents.

Cairo would then make the exact same request just so Naruto could be happy. To him, Naruto's happiness was all that mattered.

_**Finally, Naruto's third and greatest reason for not hating Cairo…**_

"Nii-chan, Minato-sama and Kushina-sama are finally gone. We have the house to ourselves for a while," said Cairo as he entered their shared room.

Naruto sighed in relief as his brother slowly walked up behind him. Cairo gently wrapped his left arm around Naruto's midsection and his right arm around Naruto's neck in a comforting manner.

Naruto slightly turned to face his brother and said, "I'm surprised you don't call them mom and dad."

Cairo just cupped Naruto's chin and whispered, "Those monsters are not my parents, nii-chan. You're the only family I'll ever want or need."

Naruto could only smile as he pressed his lips to Cairo's own. Cairo hugged his twin as close as possible and kissed back with an equal amount of passion and drive.

…_**was that he and Cairo were madly in love.**_

Neither twin could bring themselves to care what anyone would think about them. As long as they were together, they felt as though they could take on the Rikudo Sennin himself and live to fight another day.

The twins both agreed that they were at their strongest when they were together. Sadly, that concept proved to be a double-edged blade for them. While they were at their strongest together, they were also at their weakest when forced to part.

The day of their eighth birthday had arrived and as usual, Minato and Kushina had completely overlooked Naruto's existence in favor of Cairo. Knowing this, Cairo had been extremely furious with them.

However, even in all of his fury and sadness, Cairo wore his jovial mask and waited for the Hokage and his wife to leave for the day.

He then gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek and left the mansion to buy his brother a small cake that he would be able to enjoy. "_Those bastards might've forgotten you again,_" Cairo darkly thought, "_but I will never forget you, Naruto. You're too precious to me to be forgotten, nii-chan._"

Cairo knew that it would only take him an hour to get to the bakery, buy the cake, and get back to the mansion. After that, he would blow off the party like always and spend the night with his beloved brother.

Sadly, his plans were completely derailed upon arriving at the mansion. When he entered his current shelter, he found Minato and Kushina in a panic.

On a normal day, seeing them frustrated would've been something he could use to make Naruto smile. However, this situation would not be one of those cases.

Minato had taken one look at Cairo and said, "Cairo, tell me you've seen your brother recently. Kushina-chan and I can't find him anywhere."

Normally, Cairo was a very calm person when he needed to be. Still, at this very moment, Cairo's hatred for the people who sired him became too much to bear and he did the only thing he could possibly think of. He lashed out in fury at the Yondaime.

"Oh, so _**now**_ you've suddenly decided to care about my nii-chan. You've _**finally**_ decided to show some affection to the son you _**both**_ neglected for almost eight years," Cairo shouted.

He then reigned his anger long enough to notice what was happening in the background. Apparently, the Yondaime and Kushina had decided to throw a birthday party and invited the clan heads and their children.

He also noticed a large banner that read "Happy Birthday Boys" instead of just "Happy Birthday Cairo". Cairo had begun to see red until Kushina said, "Cairo, we can't find Naruto. His window was open and the room is a complete mess."

Almost instantly, Cairo roughly shoved his way past Minato and bolted up the stairs to his and Naruto's room. Upon seeing that Kushina's words rang true, he quickly pulled up a loose floorboard that he and Naruto used to pass notes and hide things.

After searching for a few seconds, he found an envelope with his name written on it. As soon as he opened it, he could feel his heart breaking as he read a note that said "_Goodbye, nii-chan. I will always love you_."

Meanwhile, Kushina had finally changed into her shinobi gear to aid with the search. She turned to Itachi Uchiha and said, "Itachi, I need you to stay here and watch over the children. We're going out to find Naruto."

Just as the young Jonin was about to respond, a frigid voice called out, "Kushina Uzumaki, you aren't going anywhere until I get an explanation. Why does Cairo believe that you've been neglecting Naruto?"

Everyone turned to see an irate Tsunade Senju walking into the room. The busty blonde stomped up to the search party and said, "Here I was coming to wish my two favorite boys a happy birthday when I happen to find _**this**_!"

The woman moved aside to reveal Jiraiya holding a struggling Cairo in his arms. The sannin put the child down and said, "I caught him sneaking out of a window when Tsunade-hime and I were coming through the gates. When I asked him why he was leaving the party, he said and I quote, 'That teme of a Hokage and his heartless wife drove Naruto to run away'."

Cairo growled in rage before pointing at Minato. "I said it because it's true! Naruto nii-chan left home and it's that bastard's fault!"

Jiraiya quickly cuffed him over the head in admonishment. "Watch your language, Cairo. Now Minato, you going to tell me why an eight year old child would say something like that about his parents."

There was an awkward pause until Tsunade slammed her foot into the floor, causing the entire mansion to shake. "Minato, I swear that I will personally mangle you if you don't answer him this instant! Why the hell does Cairo believe that you and Kushina have been ignoring Naruto?"

Fortunately for the Yondaime, he was saved by Kakashi's intervention. "Tsunade-sama, as much as I would love to see you crack my sensei's head open, and I honestly wish you would, we do still need to find Naruto-kun," he said without even a hint of amusement in his voice.

The iryō-nin sighed and replied, "You're right about that, Kakashi. Naruto-kun needs to be found before he gets hurt."

She then turned to Minato and said, "Don't believe for a second that this is over, Minato. I never could've imagined that my own son would do something this terrible. I'm actually beginning to regret that I adopted you."

As the search party began breaking down into groups to do a wider search, Cairo discreetly pulled Kakashi off to the side. "Kakashi nii-sama, I think I should inform you that I actually know where my nii-chan is."

Kakashi ruffled Cairo's spiky hair and said, "I assume you're telling me this because you want me to take you to him. By the way, you're gonna tell me how you know where he is later."

Cairo stole a glance at Minato and a now crying Kushina. "Aren't you going to rat me out to your _**precious**_ sensei," he asked with a voice full of venom.

Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha, which had been a gift from Minato, and ripped it in half. "That monster is _**not**_ the man I was proud to call my sensei. Let's go see Naruto-kun before he gets too far."

Later…

Naruto had finally made it to the river that marked the end of Konoha's territory. Just as he prepared to cross over, a familiar voice said, "I knew I'd find you out here, nii-chan."

Naruto slowly turned around as he asked, "Cairo-nii, did you come all this was just to stop me from leaving?"

Cairo just shook his head as he revealed the small cake he had intended to give Naruto. "I came out here to make sure I gave you this. Happy birthday, Naruto-nii."

Naruto sadly took the cake before grabbing Cairo's hand and saying, "I can still read you like an open book, Cairo-nii. You can't do what you're planning on doing. Konoha loves you too much."

"I don't give a rat's ass about the village," Cairo all but shouted. "I love you, not Konoha. Please Naruto, take me with you."

Naruto was forced to watch his brother cry as he said, "I can't take you with me, Cairo. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Cairo squeezed his hand tighter and said, "At least promise me that you'll come back to Konoha to see me."

Naruto let out a pained sigh and replied, "I can't make that promise, Cairo. Once I'm gone, I'll never take up residence in Konoha again."

Cairo could almost hear his heart shatter. He was preparing to leave when Naruto said, "However, I can promise that I will come back for you. I refuse to leave you alone longer than I have to."

Cairo wrapped his brother in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, nii-chan. You were my only true reason to smile."

Kakashi suddenly appeared with a panicked expression in his visible eye. "Naruto-kun, you need to get moving. The search party will be in this area soon."

Naruto turned back to Cairo and said, "I have to get out of here. Just remember that this is _**not**_ our goodbye. And no matter what happens, I will always love you with everything I am, my saiai."

Cairo gently cupped Naruto's cheek with his hand. "Kiss me one final time before you leave me, my koibito."

As Naruto connected his lips with Cairo's own, the two poured every last drop of love and devotion they could into the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Naruto turned away from Cairo and fled into the night.

Cairo waited until he couldn't see any trace of his brother before falling to his knees in tears. As Kakashi crouched down to embrace his broken hearted little brother, he bitterly thought, "_Minato Namikaze, you will pay for this. I swear it._"

Later…

Seeing as how there had been no trace of Naruto, Minato was forced to call off the search. When the search party returned to the mansion, Tsunade punched Minato in the stomach before throwing him in a chair. "I believe you owe all of us some answers, Minato. If anything, you owe Cairo more than us. Now, what exactly did you do to make Naruto run away?"

Minato just sighed as he removed his jacket. "It all started with the sealing I did. My intentions had been to seal the chakra into Cairo and the soul into Naruto. That's why I chose to start Cairo's training earlier. Sadly, I never realized I was wrong until yesterday. When I was going over the seal I used, it dawned on me that Naruto got the Yang chakra while Cairo received the Yin chakra."

Jiraiya glared at him before saying, "So in short, all you're telling us is that you're a fucking idiot. Don't you know that the Kyūbi's soul can influence a person faster than the chakra!? Had your moronic plan actually worked, Naruto would've been consumed by the demon's rage in a much shorter time than Cairo."

The Gama Sennin sighed in frustration as he restrained himself from killing one of his students. "Now, this is what you're going to do. Because I know Naruto a lot better that you apparently do, I know good and well that he'll be too stubborn to go and get himself killed. Tomorrow, you will address your blunder to the village and let them know that you almost allowed the Kyūbi to roam free again."

Tsunade quickly balled a fist and added, "You will also resign from your position as the Hokage. You no longer deserve to wear that hat. In fact, I'll be taking your place to make sure that this kind of a mistake doesn't happen again. It's time for a true Senju to retake the position of Hokage."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "You're going to finish what you started with Cairo and train him in the rest of your clan's techniques. However, you will sign over legal guardianship and all parental rights to Kakashi. It'll be up to him and Cairo whether or not you get visitation."

In his own way of answering, Kakashi took the torn _Icha Icha_ and tossed it at Minato's feet. "I can't believe I used to admire you. You're a fucking disgrace," was Kakashi's only comment.

Outside of Hi no Kuni~

Naruto had finally gotten far enough away from Hi no Kuni to avoid being found. He started to rest when a slightly deep and smooth voice said, "Aren't you a little young to be running away from home, Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blonde took a step back as a man wearing an orange spiral mask appeared in a swirling vortex of nothingness. The man approached him and said, "It's been eight long years since we've seen each other, Naruto Uzumaki. In fact, it was on this day eight years ago that I held you and your brother in my arms as I attempted to kill your parents."

Expecting Naruto to flinch or back away in fear, Tobi was floored when Naruto said, "Apparently, you suck as a ninja. You should've done a better job because those two idiots are still breathing."

If there was ever a day to be glad for having on a mask, today was that day for Tobi. He could only cop a squat as shock ran through his emotional field. "Tell me, why would you wish death upon your parents? Shouldn't you be overjoyed to be the son of Konoha's Kiroi Senko and the Akai Chishio no Habanera? After all, your parents are hailed as the most dangerous people alive."

Naruto spat on the ground in disgust as he sat down. "Let me tell you a little story."

He then told Tobi everything that led up to his flight from the village, making sure to omit his and Cairo's relationship. When he was finished, Tobi could only think, "_Yondaime, your idiocy has given me the perfect weapon. I can already see the look on your face as you fall by your own child's hand._"

He then stood up and said, "Naruto, do you have any intentions of taking some sort of revenge against your parents?"

Naruto growled as his eyes momentarily flashed red. "They are _**not**_ my parents. But to answer your question, I do intend to take my revenge. However, retrieving my nii-chan is my top priority."

Tobi simply held out a hand to the blonde. "Come with me and I will assist you in exacting your vengeance."

Naruto gingerly took the outstretched hand. "Let's get out of here. We've wasted too much time."

As the duo began to warp away, Naruto took a final look in Konoha's direction. "_Wait for me, my saiai," _he thought._ "When I return for you, nothing will tear us apart again._"


End file.
